Ancient Evils
by shinofheart
Summary: No one ever said that peace lasts forever and should this evil of the past rise then peace will become nothing more than a memory.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Evils

Chapter one: Strange sightings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Three years ago Sora, Riku, and Kairi, three Keyblade wielders defeated the group of Nobodies known as Organization XIII. Now the group is enjoying the peace on the Destiny Islands, relaxing in the shade under the bent paopu tree.

Eventually Sora grew bored of sitting around and decided to make some of his own fun.

"Wind," He whispered and a gust of wind shot under both Riku and Kairi surprising them and sending them both into the water.

All the while Sora was laughing so hard he almost fell off the tree.

"You're dead Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Not unless you catch me!" Replied Sora casting Blizzard on the water and started to make a pathway back toward the mainland.

"Riku come on he's getting away," Kairi said climbing onto the ice and taking off towards Sora.

"I'll catch up you go get him," He told her.

Meanwhile Sora was almost to the mainland when he felt the ice shake beneath his feet.

Out of the water erupted a blast of dark energy which shattered the ice and sent Sora flying back crashing into Kairi who just reached him and sent them both into the water.

"What the heck was that?" Sora yelled coughing up some water in the process.

"I don't know," Kairi told him.

"It was a Dark Aura and my best one yet," Riku said rowing up to them in his boat while pulling Sora and Kairi's as well.

"Yea no kidding that seriously hurt," Sora said climbing into his boat.

"I know, it was supposed to just like the belly flop I ended up doing after you shot me into the ocean." Riku answered.

"But why send him flying on top of me?" Kairi demanded. "Hey I wasn't expecting you to catch up to him so quickly," He told her. "Hey guys lets go home it's getting late," Sora told them looking up at the darkening sky.

As they were all rowing back to the mainland the wind suddenly picked up and was getting stronger by the minute and a gigantic waterspout touched down and sent water flying everywhere.

But the strangest thing of all was amid the swirling chaos all three teens saw the image of a giant snake writhing in agony inside the waterspout.

And as weirdly as it started it just stopped.

The wind stopped blowing as if it never did and the waterspout completely vanished dropping all the water as if it weighed a ton.

Neither one of them said anything until reaching land where Sora spoke up first, "What in the name of God was that?" All Riku and Kairi could do were shake their heads as if to say, 'I don't know.'

Silently walking up the street the three didn't say anything as if the slightest sound could trigger something else. It wasn't until reaching Sora's house did they notice that no one was woken up by the freak storm as if only they could see it.

Then they saw him.

It was a tall man with a nice build and he was wearing a grey suit which was weird considering it was 85° in the middle of summer.

But the suit still wasn't the strangest thing about him.

His eyes and hair were. One of his eyes was a pure white and the other was as black as a shadow.

His hair was reaching down to his waist and it started black at the top but as it went down it was getting lighter until ending at a pure white near the end.

The three looked at each other as if to say 'who is that?' But neither one of the teens have ever seen this man before.

When they looked back to where he was standing the man was gone as if he never existed.

Riku and Kairi both left without saying good bye and Sora was heading inside.

Before entering his house he looked up at the now night sky and saw that there were no stars at all as if they were being covered up.

He knew it was strange but decided to figure it out tomorrow.

As Sora entered his house two figures emerged from the shadows. "Why not just kill him now and his friends?" One of the figures said. "Because he is valuable right now and so are his friends. After we are done then you can do whatever you want with them," The other figure answered calmly. "Fine," The second figure simply disappeared into the shadows along with the first figure.

Then from completely out of nowhere the man in the suit appeared and was speaking to himself. "Oh how you three don't yet realize the new danger that is fast approaching." And like he appeared the man just vanished like nothing ever even stood there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meet the Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

The next morning was cloudy and before noon it was already raining like crazy outside.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were all at Kairi's house considering hers is the largest of all the houses and her foster mother makes the best chocolate chip cookies on the island.

While Riku and Sora were stuffing themselves with cookies Kairi was trying to figure out what that freak storm was.

"Do you think it was the beginning of another Heartless invasion?" She wondered.

But both boys were too busy eating to pay any attention to her.

"Guys come on we have to figure out what that thing was and who that weirdo in the suit was as well!" Kairi yelled at them.

"Look Kairi," Sora said talking through a mouthful of cookies, "The way I see it is that freaky stuff happens around us all the time and if it was another Heartless invasion we could easily take care of it now."

"Maybe it's the Nobodies," She said. This time Riku answered, "Not possible after me and Sora defeated Xemnas the lesser Nobodies had no one to lead them so they all disappeared into darkness."

"Would you like some more cookies?" Kairi's foster mother said coming in with a huge plate filled with freshly baked cookies.

Sora nodded but Riku politely said no, she just smiled and set the plate down and Sora began stuffing himself again.

"Look Kairi," Riku was saying, "Maybe it was just an after affect from the Dark Aura or the light from the setting sun was playing a trick on our eyes."

"That still doesn't explain the random wind and that guy we saw last night," She countered "You know Riku there might actually be something going on," Sora said.

He began explaining how there were no stars at all in the sky last night and he had a dream of a giant Darkness covering all the worlds and destroying them completely.

"Now if that doesn't prove something's going on than what does?" Kairi said facing Riku.

"OK you win, where do you want to start?" Riku asked her.

"The Paopu Island," She simply told them. Kairi said to meet her at the island but before they could even get up they heard a scream from outside, "Sora! Riku!" Both of them ran outside and as soon as they did they saw why Kairi screamed.

There standing in front of them was the Phantom of the clock tower with several Wizard Heartless. "What the hell!" Riku screamed as he summoned Way to Dawn and Sora summoned Oblivion.

But the Heartless didn't even react, not even twitch.

"How come they aren't doing anything?" Sora asked looking at Riku but he was just as confused.

Then out of nowhere the man in the grey suit appeared. It was strange but the rain did not affect him or the Heartless at all. He started walking away and as if coming to life the Heartless began following him.

All three teens were shocked at what they just saw. It wasn't until the man and the Heartless were close to the beach did the Keyblade wielders react and began to give chase.

The mysterious group waited for them and then somehow the man began walking on the water towards Paopu Island with the Heartless following.

Sora, Riku and Kairi untied their boats and began rowing as fast as possible towards the island.

When they got there instead of seeing the group or the path to the treehouse the island was deserted and there was a mysterious marble staircase spiraling around the giant tree leading to the top.

They stared at each other silently and as if knowing what the other was thinking began to climb the staircase. They were approaching the end of the stairs slowly and cautiously. As they turned the corner to the top instead of seeing the island below them they were momentarily blinded by an orange flash of light and found themselves standing in the clearing near the gates of the old mansion in Twilight Town.

"How is this possible?" Riku muttered but no one answered.

"Look!" Sora yelled. At the gates of the mansion two Samurai Nobodies were standing guard.

"I thought you said all the Nobodies disappeared into Darkness," Kairi said challenging Riku to deny what he said. All he did was shake his head not knowing what to say. "Wait they're doing something," Riku said pointing at them.

The Samurai each took both their swords out and fit them into four holes on a brand new lock that was on the gate.

With a turn of the blades and a click the lock fell to the ground and the chains along with it.

The Nobodies returned the swords to their sides and seemed to be waiting for the three teens. Kairi began to walk toward them but Sora grabbed her arm and practically screamed at her as to what she was thinking. "They're waiting for us I just know it," She calmly replied to him.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before letting her arm go and let Kairi take the lead.

When they neared the Samurai's the Nobodies began to lead them inside.

Then they noticed the Soldier Heartless stationed outside as well and a Wyvern up on the roof as if it were on look out but nothing reacted to the Keyblade wielders or even noted their presence.

Inside the mansion was completely clean with no broken glass on the floor or any cracks in the ceiling and flooring.

There were also two Dusk Nobodies at each doorway of the manor. But Sora was wondering who cleaned the place. "Sora I don't think the housekeeping is as important as to the Heartless and Nobodies guarding this place," Riku said whispering to him.

"Where are they taking us anyway?" Sora asked out loud. As if to answer his question the Samurai's stopped in front of the glass doors to the back garden and waited for the Dusk's to open the doors before continuing outside.

There were no Heartless or Nobodies here apart from the ones that brought them.

The garden was also cleaner with freshly planted flowers and the fountain was cleaned up and restored. And sitting next to the fountain was the mysterious man in the grey suit except he wasn't in a grey suit anymore. He was wearing a set of robes that were a mixture of white and black and seemed to be slightly torn at the bottom. Sora then remembered seeing the design of the robe. Other than the coloring and increased length to accommodate the man's height it looked exactly like the cloak that the Phantom wore.

When he saw them he waved his hand and the Samurai Nobodies bowed and then left to go back to their guard post at the gate. As soon as they left Sora summoned Oblivion and immediately asked, "Who are you and how did we get here?"

The man smiled, waved his hand and in its darkness Oblivion disappeared leaving a stunned group of teens. "Why Sora." His voice seemed to echo in a serene yet chilling way that sent a shiver down their spines. "I can't believe you don't remember me, after all you saved me twice. I am Kingdom Hearts."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Interrogation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"I am Kingdom Hearts," The strange man calmly told them.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared at him in complete silence and shock as to what they just heard. "What?" Sora said.

"I am the physical form of the heart of all worlds. I am Kingdom Hearts," He repeated.

"How is this possible?" Kairi asked him. "Do you really think a giant heart shaped moon is able to create the universe?" "Of course we did! We didn't expect the Heart of the Universe to be human!" Riku yelled at him.

He just smiled at Riku, "Riku, I am far from ever being human."

"How do you know my name?" Riku said glaring at him. "I know the names of all past and current Keyblade wielders," He answered.

"Past Keyblade wielders? You mean there really were others?" Sora asked. "Yes Sora there were many Keyblade wielders and masters before you three but I am not going to discuss them right now," Kingdom Hearts said.

"Do you have another name we can call you by?" Kairi asked him. "You can just call me Kye," He said to them. "OK Kye... how did you dismiss my Keyblade?" Sora asked. "The Keyblade's are my weapons created to be a link to my power so I have more power over them than you. Observe," Kye said summoning Oblivion in one hand and Way to Dawn in the other.

"How did you... oh I get it, having created the Keyblade's you can summon any that you want." Sora was about to ask but then figured it out.

"Correct Sora I can summon any Keyblade that is still alive no matter how far away it is," Kye told them.

"Still alive? You mean Keyblade's can die?" Kairi asked a little shocked at learning this. "I will speak of this at another time when you are all ready to understand," He told the group with finality in his voice.

"I have a question," Riku said speaking up after a while. "Yes Riku what is your question?" Kye asked. "How are you able to control the Heartless and Nobodies and how did the Phantom appear when it was destroyed?" Riku asked.

"First those are two questions," Kye began speaking, smiling a little. "Second I am Darkness itself letting me control them with ease now I am also Light but it's my Darkness that controls them and I control it just how I control Light. And finally when Heartless are defeated by the Keyblade their Darkness joins mine but every time that happened I remade them into Heartless so that's why you saw the Phantom with me," Kye finished.

"But why take the Phantom with you?" Sora questioned. "You needed a strong reason to follow me and the Phantom is a special Heartless created from my own raw Darkness that exists deep within me after the Final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion was opened. Kurt Zisa, the other special Heartless that was released is also a part of me but he is unique in the fact that he was created not from my Darkness but my Light," He told them. Riku and the others were just speechless and kept staring at him.

"Any more questions?" Kye asked. "I got one," Sora said. "Why did you choose to show yourself now?" "Evil is rising," Kye answered. "Is it Maleficent?" Kairi exclaimed. "No after helping you reach Xemnas in The Castle that Never Was she only had enough power to open a Corridor of Darkness to her home world of the Enchanted Dominion before almost permanently losing all her powers," Kye told her.

"Then what is this rising evil?" The teens wanted to know. Kye looked sad for a moment before answering. "An ancient evil from the dawn of creation. An evil so great and so powerful that if it ever returns its great rage could swallow all worlds into darkness at once. The Jade Snake and it's creatures of darkness and hate, the Drakes," He concluded leaving the three shocked and speechless.

"A…and how exactly will this evil become free?" Kairi asked moving to a stage beyond frightened.

"When the masters of the Three Enemies come together to sacrifice their Darkness," Kye replied.

"Three Enemies? Masters? What?" Sora kept repeating confusing himself more and more.

"Besides the Heartless and Nobodies fourteen years a go there was an entirely different enemy," Kye explained.

"What were they?" Riku asked. "Watch," The answer came simply.

Kye then pointed to an empty area in the garden and opened his hand.

Out of the ground emerged a creature that Sora and Riku have never seen but it looked familiar to Kairi.

The creature was the size of the Shadow Heartless but was blue instead of black and its eyes were red instead of yellow.

Its head had a more mouse like triangular shape and its antennae were longer than a Shadows.

"What is that thing?" Riku asked.

"The First Enemy, the Unversed. Born from the fledgling negative emotions of their Master. This is a Flood the weakest and most common form of Unversed," Kye explained reminding Sora of Master Yen Sid telling him what the Nobodies were.

Kye then told them of how when the master of the Unversed was destroyed all other Unversed disappeared being a part of him.

"Who was the master of the Unversed?" Riku asked. "The Master of the First Enemy, Vanitas," Kye said. The name seemed familiar to Sora but he didn't know why.

"You look confused Sora is anything the matter?" Kye said looking straight at him.

"It's just that the name Vanitas sounds familiar." "And the Flood looks familiar to me," Kairi added to what Sora said.

"Both should seem familiar to you," Kye told them. You may not remember it clearly but I can help you if you would like," He said.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and both nodded. Kye knew that they accepted and told them to move up closer.

He then stood up and stepped down from the gazebo and placed a hand on each of their foreheads. Kye then began chanting what sounded like a spell.

He spoke in a strange language which was unfamiliar to them. As soon as Kye finished Kairi and Sora instantly fell to the ground holding on to their heads.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Riku screamed at Kye while summoning Way to Dawn and came running at him.

Before Riku knew what happened he was blasted back and saw Kye holding a Keyblade he'd never seen.

It had a gold handle and a triangular guard.

The right half of the guard was white and the left half was black.

The shaft was as long as Riku's leg and it was black and had white Nobody Thorn designs around it to symbolize the balance of Light and Dark. The teeth of the blade seemed to be in the shape of Oblivion's teeth but were a mix of black and white as well and were slightly larger so as to fit with the size of this mysterious Keyblade.

"Your friends are alright Riku," Kye said dismissing the strange Keyblade in a flash of orange light and pointed to Sora and Kairi who were both getting up.

"Are you both okay?" Riku asked concerned. "Yeah," They both answered.

"I remember everything in Castle Oblivion and Vanitas but the second doesn't feel like my memory," Sora told him.

"And I remember before coming to the Islands I was attacked by a group of Floods but was saved by a girl wielding a Keyblade," Kairi added.

"Her name was Aqua," She suddenly remembered. "Aqua was one of three Keyblade wielders from fourteen years ago who along with Terra and Ventus the other two Keyblader's battled the Unversed. Aqua was also a Keyblade Master," Kye explained.

The names Terra, Aqua, and Ventus seemed familiar to Sora. Suddenly he grabbed his head and felt pain.

Sora then fell to the ground and passed out while hearing two voices calling his name.

He awakened but realized he was standing on a Station like the one from his Dive to the Heart but this one was different.

The outer ring was depicting the three emblems of the Three Enemies in a red background. The inside showed the three emblems though much larger.

In the center was a picture of two Kingdom Keys crossed in an X over a heart.

Sora also saw three people and two he remembered meeting and they all looked like they were asleep.

The background scene showed three shadowed figures standing in a rocky area covered by Keyblades all stuck in the ground.

He then felt a presence behind him.

Upon turning around he saw a boy his age and height smiling at him.

The boy looked like Roxas but Sora knew this wasn't his Nobody aside from the different outfit.

"Who are you?" Sora asked but then remembered.

Riku and Kairi were both worried for Sora even though Kye told them not to and that he will be fine and calmly picked Sora up and carried him inside upstairs to the White Room.

The three watched over Sora until he suddenly jolted awake and looked at Kye. Sora just looked at him and said, "Ventus."


End file.
